


Please Don't

by Phantom_Coffee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream sucks, Family, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Tommy has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Coffee/pseuds/Phantom_Coffee
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare and doesn't have a good time.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 280





	Please Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavy warning for descriptions of a panic attack
> 
> More Sleepy Boys Inc because its my biggest brain rot rn mmmmm

“Dream please I didn’t-“  
“I’m done with your shit Tommy.”  
Tommy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He watched as Dream turned his back on him, staring into the lava below. Tommy wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to L’manburg. He wanted to see his family again. Home.   
“Tommy I want you to listen carefully.”   
Dream’s cold tone made Tommy tremble, and his hand instinctively reached for his compass for some kind of calm. But that only made things worse. He felt the color drain from him and his eyes widen as he felt the chain around his neck. The empty chain. His compass wasn’t there. Tubbo was gone.   
He looked back up at Dream. The familiar purple glow evident in his hand, while the white of his mask glew red from the light of the lava.   
“Dream-“  
“You don’t want to listen?”  
Tommy couldn’t breathe now. Everything felt like it was falling. It felt like he was going to die.   
He didn’t want to die.  
Dream held the compass over the ledge.   
Tommy could feel himself crying.  
“Then I’ll teach you what happens when you don’t.”

Tommy woke up screaming. He couldn’t stop screaming as sobs wracked his body. His throat hurt, his body felt hot and cold at the same time. Everything was so loud. He could hear everything and it fucking hurt.   
He didn’t stop screaming. He felt like if he did everything would cave in on him and he would die. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t.   
He barely even noticed as Phil burst into the room, Techno close behind. He couldn’t register the arms gripping his own, he couldn’t hear what Phil was saying. He couldn’t speak. His throat hoarse from screaming yet sobs continued to find their way out of him. He needed it. He wasn’t okay with it.   
“C-C-Compa-pass…”  
Tommy managed to get it out. He needed to know it was okay. It had felt too real.   
“Tommy it’s around your neck it’s okay. What’s going on?”  
As soon as Tommy heard those words his hands flew to the metal item around his neck. Safely secured on the chain. He couldn’t help the sob of relief that he let out when his fingers brushed the engraving on the side. Your Tubbo. It was there. He was still there.   
Everything was suddenly quiet. It felt better. Just a bit.  
“Tommy-“  
He leaned into his father and buried his face in his shoulder. He just wanted to cry. He felt warmth surround him as those soft feathers enveloped him, just like when he was younger.   
It felt safe. It felt happy. He missed it. He missed everything.   
“It’s okay…I’m here Tommy everything is okay. You’re safe. Your compass is safe. We’re all safe.” Phil whispered down to his son, his chin resting on the mess of blonde hair. Tommy couldn’t hold anything back now. He cried and tried to talk, talking about what his dream was. How Dream had been there. How Dream was always there for him. What Dream had done to him. He let it all spill out, everything he had been holding in.  
It felt nice.   
It made it easier to breathe.   
He was home.


End file.
